


Having a Bad Hair Month(s)

by AutumnalWoods



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Galra Keith (Voltron), It started humorous, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith needs his hair dye, The shiro/keith could be considered platonic, White-haired Keith, i dunno, it gets angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnalWoods/pseuds/AutumnalWoods
Summary: Keith has a problem.There is no dye in space.





	Having a Bad Hair Month(s)

**Author's Note:**

> The Inspiration for this came from

When Keith rescued Shiro from that lab, he didn't quite realize it would lead to being dragged to space in a giant blue lion-spaceship with four others kids. He also didn't think of the fact there might not be any hair dye in space on the ten thousand year old hibernating spaceship. Well, he did but not until after he became the Red Paladin.

So, Keith, laying in bed one night, realized just moments before sleep - _There is no dye on this spaceship_.

At this point he jolted up and spent the rest of the night trying to find a trace of any dye on the spaceship. There was none to be found.

*****~~/*\~~*****

Keith reminded himself that it would only fade with washing his hair. He wouldn't have to wash it. No one would notice if he didn't. Everything would be fine. This lasted a grand total of two days.

"Hey, Keith," Lance bounded up to him, "Nice grease - I mean hair." And promptly bounded away.

After three days of this, Keith gave in and began washing his hair. And he washed his hair as little as possible while making sure it wasn't greasy. It didn't work.

As his hair lightened, he fretted more and more but no one noticed, so busy were they fighting the Galran Empire. Keith's nerves however, disagreed with letting it be. So he decided to try to figure out a plant that would make his hair black. 

For a while this tactic worked, the plants he chose darkening his hair close enough to black, working well with the poor lighting the team were usually surrounded with. Until he found berries that looked black. He squished them to see it their juice was black as well, which it looked like against his suit. Keith easily gathered them and took them with him upon his return to the castle.

During his next shower he used them to stain his hair. It was only later, moments before laying down, he caught a flash of purple in his mirror out of the corner of his eye. And there, in his mirror, as he looked on in dawning horror, was his hair. Not black. Not - his natural color. Not even something _normal._ It. Was. Purple.

A deep purple, darker that Galra and more blue as well. But. Purple. Purple.

His face he noted in the back of his mind was so pale he was surprised he couldn't see all his veins.

Purple.

*****~~/*\~~*****

As he stumbled out to breakfast, nervous of the team's reaction, they all turned and stared. And stared. And stared.

Keith cleared his throat, pretty sure his entire face and ears were turning red, "Allergies."

Lance and Hunk, hungry, immediately nod and return to their food. 

Coran brightens and says, "Fascinating."

"Truly, we should study this reaction in the medical bay," Allura beamed before returning to her own food whilst softly conversing with Coran. 

Pidge eyes him suspiciously but shakes it off.

Shiro just furrows his brow.

Keith ignores this, sits down next to Shiro, and begins to eat.

"Keith, that's not how hair color works," Shiro murmurs to him.

"Space." Keith mutters while shrugging.

*****~~/*\~~*****

After that fun experience, he stops trying to darken the black dye that remains. _Maybe they won't notice?_ He thought hopefully to himself.

This did not happen.

*****~~/*\~~*****

The dye fades to the point his hair has become a pale ash gray.

Immediately, the entirety of the ships inhabitants takes notice. Lance, of course, was the first to open his mouth, "What the fuck, you're getting gray hair?"

"Lance, for once is correct, what the fuck is up with your hair?" Pidge says, eyeing his paling hair, while in the background Hunk squeaks something about "Language!"

Keith answers with the first thing that comes to mind: "It's a genetic thing." _Well, it_ is.

This works for about week before is hair is mostly white. At this point Shiro, who was getting more white hair around his fringe, takes him aside.

"Keith, please just talk to me about what is going on with your hair. Lance is likely to say something really rude."

"It's fine, nothing's going on."

*****~~/*\~~*****

A few days later, as he lay awake at night, Shiro heard a knock on his door. 

Shiro grunted as he got up, the phantom ache of his lost flesh arm flashing through him. Shiro stalked to the door and opened it to face a lost looking Keith. "Keith?"

"Shiro, I - I need to tell you something." Keith blurted, face red, shifting on his feet, and his hair - his hair was _white_. Solid white. Not a streak of gray.

"What is it, Keith?" Shiro softened his face and tone at Keith's own expression and posture, which was almost pure fear. Turning around and gesturing Keith in even though his mind screamed at him to not turn his back.

Keith shuffled in after him, sitting on his bed, and wringing his hands. Avoiding Shiro's gaze for where it was as Shiro leaned against the wall across from the bed and his shoulders slowly rising as time passed.

"Keith?" Shiro murmured gently.

Keith jumped, hesitated, and began, "My hair is naturally white. I don't know why. My father always said it came from my mother and to always keep my hair dyed. I don't - I didn't - it was never a problem until now."

"I don't think anyone will ostracize you for having white hair," Shiro sat down next to Keith on the bed, using his flesh hand to stroke Keith's white hair.

"But my father - "

"Keith. If he - "

"Shiro, my mother's not _human_." Keith blurted at last, eyes tearing.

Shiro froze. " _What_?"

Shiro's spine locked at his muscles tensed as - _a women, Galra, with long white hair stood over him, sending this burning liquid into his veins, ordering his arm removed and replaced_ - 

"Shiro!" Keith's distressed voice broke him out of the flashback, as Shiro came to he realized that his one hand was pressing into Keith throat and he had Keith pinned to the bed while he growled. Keith purple eyes were giant in fear. Shiro reared back when he noticed what he was doing.

"Keith - oh my god - _Keith_ , I'm - I - _I'm sorry_." Shiro choked out, horrified. 

"We're so fucked up." Keith started to giggle hysterically. Shiro shifted uncomfortably, unsure.

Keith's arms opened and Shiro, remembering the gesture from before ( before Kerberus, before Galra, before Lions, before War), shot forward and collapsed into Keith arms.

They clung to each other shaking. As they fell asleep from exhaustion, Shiro heard Keith mutter, "We all need therapy."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
